Coincidence
by Rei Ant
Summary: Rei and the others have been summoned to Rei's cousin's shrine. Could this have something to do with the weird dreams Rei's been having lately?
1. Prologue: Dreams Are Crazy Things

_**Rei and the others have been summoned to Rei's cousin's temple. Could this have something to do with the weird dreams Rei's been having lately?**_

**_A.N:_** A Sailor Moon, Inuyasha and Yuu-Gi-Ouu fic. Woo.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this stuff, would it be on Wouldn't that be defeating the site's purpose? Let's think logically here, people.

_Prologue: Dreams Can Be Crazy Things...

* * *

_

She woke up in a sweat and sat upright. The dream again. So vivid and real…but such things could not really exist, could they?

'_But felt so…real'_ the raven-haired beauty thought, lying down upon her pillow once more. She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and sighed.

'_There's no such thing as fire breathing, flying monsters or boys that seem half dog. Than again, if so…what is my dream trying to tell me? Something odd is happening to me. I can feel it. Something important is going to happen…'_ The young, fifteen year old girl continued, getting up from her bed and walking down a dark corridor. She stopped at a particular door, went in and gently closed the door, as not to wake the other occupants of the shrine. The priestess tiptoed and sat down across from a scared burning fire and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kikyo sat up. She looked around her room to make sure everything was as it should be and stood up. She had dreamt about him. That half-demon dog. She would get him. She could feel it, pulsating though her soul. The priestess walked down the hall, past her younger sister Keade's room and entered the fire room. She breathed a sign of relief as she saw the sacred fire, the stand holding the precious Shikon no Tama, with the power to grant ghosts real power. This was the room she felt most comfortable in. Kikyo kneeled opposite the fire and gently closed her eyes.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" the girl in shrine clothes yelled, her bow and arrow pointed at the demon. 

'_I will not let him get away! He will not have the Shikon no Tama!'_

The sealing arrow broke free and stabbed the boy into a large tree in front of them both. The powerful glass ball fell from his hands and rolled onto the ground.

'_NOOOOO!'_ He thought, watching it, as it fell from his grasp. Before him he could see that raven-haired bitch, a pool of blood falling from her own deep wound. She looked so serious; even through she too, was in her last moments. The wind silently blew their hair and he found the will to speak to her.

'_He will never get it!'_ Kikyo thought, panting, as the wind and leaves blew past. She knew she had done it, if not as well as she had hoped. She could already feel the pain of her inexperience numbing her, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Ki…Kikyo…" He stammered, his strength fading slowly away.

'_You will die, Kikyo! I will have my revenge!'_

"Bitch!…How dare you!" He uttered and closed his eyes for the last time.

'_I will be back!'_

Kikyo stumbled forward, more blood falling from her wound. She bent down to pick up the glass ball as the other villagers rushed forward. She could feel herself feeling more faint with each passing moment and she longed for the pain to stop.

"Sis!" Cried her younger sister, rushing to embrace her. Kikyo held her off, trying to keep her away from this mess that had occurred. To protect her, in case she too fell beside her, blood silhouetting her childish figure.

"Kikyo-sama! This is a horrible wound!" Said someone behind her, as the villagers started to crowd around her. She found she could only focus on a few faces and her mind was having a hard time comprehending what was occurring around her.

"Sis! This wound!" Keada cried, terrified about losing her big sister. Kikyo smiled at the little one. So small, yet so kind. Could she really take her place?

"My inexperience…this is the result of that" Kikyo whispered, staring at the small ball in the palm of her hand.

"All this because of this Shikon no Tama…" Kikyo shivered. The end was near.

'_No one else must bear this fate because of such an evil!'_

"Sis! Quickly! We need to treat…" Keada said, feeling as if she should sob. Kikyo held the item tight.

"It's too late already. So, listen carefully, Keade…" Kikyo said turning to her sister, holding out the Shikon no Tama.

"This…This Shikon no Tama, please, burn it with my remains, so it should never fall into evil hands again!"

'_I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, perhaps in the next life…'_

Kikyo's body shook and she fell from her arm onto the hard stone ground.

"SIS!"

* * *

'_Shikon no Tama…I will take you with me to the other world.'_

'_Inuyasha! Take me to the fire-wielding dragon! Take me to my dreams!'_

* * *

Ok, then. Pretty much the introduction of the fic and the first episode of Inuyasha. Please review, I love reviews! 

… # Rei Ant # …


	2. Letters

A.N: Hi! Please, after you read this review. 

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned these shows…*sigh* 

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter 1: Letters

The jerk was crossing the line. Imagine sending her away to live with her aged grandpa! All because _he_ didn't think her could raise her, what with his busy political career and the loss of her mother. So he was sending her away to live in inner Tokyo, to her mother's family shrine. Didn't he understand she was old enough to look after herself? At 10yrs old she was practically a grown-up. She'd been bringing herself up this past year, since her mother could not. She didn't need anyone, and as much as she loved her grandpa, she didn't need him, nor anyone to look after her. Now she was hearing she was going to have to move to a _catholic girl's school._ What was he thinking? She didn't believe in god anymore. Not since he hadn't save her Mama. A girls school? Humpf! She had fewer friends that were girls at her old school. In fact…she didn't have any friends at all.

__

'That's ok through. I don't need them. I'm different' Rei thought scrunching the letter her father had given her earlier that morning as she got on the train. It carried instructions, not words of love. She looked out the window as it pulled away from everything she knew and loved. She sighed.

__

'At least Kaido will still visit me' She thought thinking of her father's handsome helper. She blushed. She liked him so much! Rei opened the window and slide the letter out and wiped her eyes, watching it float away.

__

'Goodbye Papa, Goodbye Mama'

**************************************************************************************

Rei looked through the pile of letters that Yuuichirou had just given her. It was a rather large pile, most of it seemed like junk or for her grandpa. She was still thinking about her dreams. They had changed in later days. Now she could see herself in the dream as well.

__

'But why?'

She slid a strand of her long hair under her ear and noticed a very official looking letter.

__

'Nani? What's this?…It couldn't be from HIM, it has been so long since he'd even bother himself with me' Rei flipped the letter over and gasped at the return address.

"What could he want? Not another visit he'll forget…' Rei tore open the letter and scanned through the formal top bit, filled with' how are you?'s and stuff he didn't really want to know. She hoped the second half of the letter didn't say anything about a visit, now Kaido had left her father's service, there would be no kind face telling her he was not coming. The last time he had said so he hadn't even bother to call. How she hated him. She walked over to the tearoom and sat down to read the other half.

__

Rei, you are to catch the morning train tomorrow at 5:00am to you cousins shrine. They need help with their shrine. You're to meet them at the shrine as soon as you arrive; the address is located at the bottom of this letter. They said you may also like to bring a couple of your friends along, they need all the help they can receive. Through, with your past experience with such things, you needn't worry about that. You will be obedient and kind to your family, your mother was her sister and the family was close. You will do nothing to disturb that. It should be a good learning experience. I expect to hear from them soon on how you are going. I have discussed these matters with you dear grandfather.

All the best,

Rei scrunched up the letter in her hand. How dare he! He had no right to send her places again. At least this time she didn't have to look at him. Still! Treating her as if she was a child! She was 15! She wasn't the child he had sent here a few years ago. Telling her she had no friends! To be obedient! And to make matters worse, he had talked to her grandpa…and he hadn't told her about it! It made her so angry!

"Just wait till I'm through with him! GRANDPA!" Rei shouted as she walked towards the little man, trying once again to get young, visiting, teenager girls to 'work' at the shrine. He turned to his grandchild and the girls quickly hurried away.

"What a strange man!" cried one of the girls. *Grandpa sweatdrops*

"GRANDPA! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY FATHER AND NOT TELL ME?!" Rei yelled. The man smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, I did. Why so angry? I thought you would go. Are you?" The man asked. Rei put her hands to her hips.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice does it?! I don't even remember these people!" Rei cried, shaking her head.

"But I do! And your cousin Kagome is very nice! Very like you…but she's nicer! She wouldn't yell at her grandfather!" Rei rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"I'm going to call the others, to see if they want to come" She said and strolled inside again.

"Hehe…I know she'd come around!" Grandpa said as he spotted more girls and ran off.

**************************************************************************************

The five way phone call:

"I don't know Rei…"

"What kind of food do they serve over there?"

"Usagi! They live on the other side of town, not the world!"

"Guys, can we please stick to the subject? I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"I don't know. I planned to study…"

"School's over Ami-chan? Why are you studying?" 

"Summer school"

*Sounds from the other four ends like anime falls*

"I'll go Rei-chan! Can I? Your cousin's can't be half as bad as you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll come too"

"Thanks Minako"

"I guess I can come too"

*a sigh is heard*

"Alright, I'll come too. The outers should be able to protect this half of the city. I can study there and transfer to another school. Were stronger together anyway."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I'm sure they will too"

"I have to go, sorry. Go to talk to my parent's and pack. Cya!"

*Click*

"I should do that too. Bye"

*Click*

"I'm so excited! YAY!" *giggle*…I'm gonna go tell Luna!"

*Click*

"A few weeks with her! How wonderful"

"I will talk to you later, Rei-chan."

"Ok"

"Bye!"

*Click*

**************************************************************************************

… 

R&R!

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*… 


	3. The Family I Never Knew

**A.N:** I'm back after long absence. I'm afraid I can't say much on pairing, but it's defintly going to be Kagome/Inuyasha with a little bit of Inuyasha/Kikyo and Inuyasha/Rei. I know it sounds like Inu-san's a bit of a womanizer, but it will all make sense soon enough. R&R!

**_Disclaimer:_** I own very little. I certainly DON'T own any of the characters in the fic, or the show/manga they originate from. So please, don't hurt me!

_**Chapter 2: The Family I Never Knew

* * *

**_The train ride had been stressful. You'd never think so; it was only to the other side of town. Of course, it was kind of expected, being the Japanese transport system, packed with busy people going to work and Minako's many bags. Rei's eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets, when Minako had arrived at her house earlier with at least six large bags. Everyone else, even Usagi, had bought at max two small bags. 

"Oh, I know it's only to the other side of town…but you never know what might happen!" Minako had said smiling.

So the five of them were squished into the carriage, each holding their own bags and one of Minako's. It was hot and none of them had felt very sociable. It was a wonderful feeling to be out in the "fresh" air and stretch.

"Ami-chan, are you sure you know where we're going?" Usagi said as they walked the winding streets. Ami glanced down at the map and studied it.

"I think if we go to the left-"

"NO! Let's go this way!" Usagi yelled, grabbing the map and rushing off. The remaining girls sighed.

"I guess we should follow her," Matoko said, adjusting her brunette hair. She was the tallest of the group, with green eyes and medium length hair. In Senshi terms she was labelled "Sailor Jupiter".

Minako smiled her "Sailor Venus" smile, shifting the weight of one of her bags onto her other shoulders and brushing her long blonde hair to one side. She held a tote bag in each hand had two on her back and had two on wheels. Her blue eyes laughed at the others as she tore off after Usagi. Ami looked flustered, her blue eyes confused.

"They're going to get lost…" she said with concern. Ami, the "nerd" of the group, bit her lip and stared at the others. Her short blue bob swayed in the wind. A typical "Sailor Mercury" hairstyle. Rei laughed.

"They'll be fine. The shrine can't be that hard to find right?"

Rei was wrong. It took them another hour to find they had walked in the completely wrong direction, then another hour to locate the shrine. They arrived hot; sweaty and tired, Usagi's two blond hair bobs drooping in the afternoon heat. Minako's bags had been alternating around the group, but they now dropped to the ground.

"It doesn't look anything like your shrine, Rei-chan" Matoko commented as she lent against a nearby tree in exhaustion. The shrine in front of them looked more like a house with shrine-like building placed at random intervals. It was a large block, but if you were walking past, you just think it was just another house rather then a shrine. It too was covered in the familiar cherry trees Rei had back home.

"What should we do now?" Minako asked, slumped on the ground, leaning against Makoto. Usagi leant forwards onto the fence, her head in her arms. Ami stood straight as ever, surveying the area.

'_Will I fit in with these people?'_ Rei thought as she saw a boy run across the yard, a familiar girl coming out after him. The girl stood in a fair few metres ahead, but she appeared to be about Rei's height. Rei noted that she had long dark hair like her own, though bushier and shorter. She was dressed in a green and white high school uniform, tied at the front with a red bow. She had picked up a broom and started sweeping, but the littlesandy-haired boy had run past and poked his tongue at her, prompting the girl to teasingly pretended to hit him on the head.

'_I always wear shrine clothes when I'm doing chores…'_ Rei reflected. The girl seemed undisciplined compared to her. More free.

'_But then again she has a REAL family…'_ Rei thought sadly.

"SOUTA!" yelled the girl as the two came nearer to the gate. Then they stopped and the girl stood straighter at the group.

"Have you come to visit the shrine?" the girl asked and came closer to the fence, the boy in close pursuit. Usagi opened her mouth but a loud voice from the house interrupted.

"Kagome! Invite your cousin and her friends inside! It's hot out there! Why didn't you tell me they were here?" said the voice as a middle-aged woman and an old man came out onto the porch outside the house. Kagome gasped and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! Come, come!" Kagome gushed, grabbing their hands and leading them towards the house.

"Get their stuff Souta!" she cried back, leaving the small boy frowning. At the door the woman and the old man bowed.

"Welcome to our home!" the woman said warmly taking Rei's arm and pulling her towards. Inspecting her. Rei hoped she lived up to her Aunt's expectations. Living upto one's expectations wasthe only thing some people cared about. People like her father.

"It's been so long since I've seen…you've grown!" the woman said, turning Rei around. The woman smiled.

"You look just like your mother! I didn't expect you to remember, but I'm your Aunty!" the woman said smiling again. She gestured towards the old man.

"This is Ji-chan. One of your grandfathers" The old man smiled and the Senshi bowed.

"And of course Souta. He's 10" Aunty said pointing at the frowning sandy-haired boy.

"Pleased to meet you all" Rei said brightly, feeling nervous.

'_They're so cheerful…'_

Kagome stepped forward and bowed to the group of girls.

"Kagome. Miko-in-the-making!" she said laughing. The other girls introduced themselves formally.

"Tsukino Usagi"

"Mizuno Ami"

"Aino Minako"

"Kino Makoto"

"It's nice to meet all of you. I know we'll all get along nicely. Kagome show them where to put their bags, onegai, while I prepare dinner…Ji-chan! No more weird objects!" Aunty said as Ji-chan pushed a scared boar ear at her.

"It will protect the newcomers!"

"They don't need protection!" Aunty called as they disappeared down the hall. Kagome sighed and gestured towards the bags Souta had left at their side.

"I'm sorry, they'll a little strange…" she said as she led the girls down the other end of the hall to their rooms.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help much, I get awfully busy this time of year…I'm going camping later on today," Kagome said. Rei noticed she had strange facial movements as she said this. Rei mistook this to mean she didn't like camping.

"Why are you going then?" Rei asked. Confusion showed on Kagome's pretty face.

"Going where?"

"You seemed like you didn't want to go…"

"Oh, I do…I'm just…nervous…" Kagome said, sighing.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" she said as she left the girls to unpack. Rei blinked.

'_I wonder if they're always like this?'_ she thought watching her move down the hall. '_Their weird…but you can tell they care for each other…will they care for me that way? This family I have never really known? Or will they be just like Father and Mama?'_

* * *

It's kinda screwy. R&R! 

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
